WonMi Stories You Are Teasing Me, Baby
by YuanMi 412
Summary: "SEXY" Itulah satu kata yang ada di benak Siwon saat ia melihat sosok Zhou Mi... Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika setiap saat melihat tubuh sexy sang flower boys? Cast/Pairing: Siwon & Zhou Mi, WARNING: RATE M! DLDR NO SIDER LINES! RnR


**Title : You Are Teasing Me, Baby  
**

**Author : Sanghwa HONEST,**

**Cast/Pairing : WonMi (Siwon & Zhou Mi) + SJM Member  
**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Fluff  
**

**Disclaimer : all cast milik Author *maksa sangat  
**

**yang jelas cerita benar - benar milik saya ^^v  
**

**Summary : "SEXY" Itulah satu kata yang ada di benak Siwon saat ia melihat sosok Zhou Mi... Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika setiap saat melihat tubuh sexy sang flower boys?****  
**

**Rate : JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Warning : NC, BLB (Boys Love Boys), OOC, CRACK / UnOFFICIAL PAIR, EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, alur maksa, dialog berbelit - belit, TYPO merata dimana - mana dan segala macam kekurangan yang ada dalam FF ini.  
**

**Tidak suka dengan CAST maupun PAIRING silahkan angkat kaki sebelum kalian membenci para CAST seumur hidup kalian, atau bahkan memberikan FLAME kepada saya ^^v.**

**Yang saya butuhkan REVIEW dari _chingu_ sekalian.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

**.**_  
_

**Author Pov**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hari ini adalah sesi pemotretan untuk album terbaru Sub Unit Boys Band Super Junior M. Semua _member_ sudah berkumpul di _lobby_ gedung SM Entertainment karena mereka masih menunggu satu _member_ lagi, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, dia memang _member_ Super Junior yang paling sibuk saat ini dengan _shooting_ drama terbarunya, dan ia setidaknya mempunyai jadwal satu hari untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam pembuatan MV dan juga sesi pemotretan. Susunan _member_ SJM masih sama seperti album Perfection dua tahun yang lalu, jadi setidaknya sudah tidak perlu adaptasi lagi bagi Eunhyuk maupun Sungmin akan bahasa mandarin karena Zhou Mi setiap hari melatih mereka berdua agar sedikit mengejar ketertinggalan mereka dengan yang lainnya.

"_Ge,_ coba kau hubungi Siwon _Hyeong_, kenapa dia lama sekali." Gerutu Kyuhyun terhadap _namja_ jangkung yang duduk disampingnya.

"_Ne_ Kuixian, aku akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi." Kini Zhou Mi sibuk berkutak dengan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Siwon.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada jawaban darinya Kyu…" Ucap Zhou Mi dengan wajah yang terlihat mulai cemas.

"Ayo kalian saatnya bersiap – siap untuk sesi pemotretan terlebih dahulu." Seru salah satu _manager_ yang datang menghampiri mereka, _manager_ Kim Min Wook adalah sosok tersebut.

Semua _member_ yang menyadari panggilan tersebut langsung beranjak berdiri menghampiri Kim Min Wook

"Apakah _member_ kalian sudah komplit?" Ujar Min Wook terhadap semua _member_.

"_Mianhae_ _Hyeong_, Choi Siwon belum datang." Zhou Mi menjelaskan kepada _manager_nya.

"Errrr… baiklah Zhou Mi, kau hubungi terus dia, karena untungnya kau dan Siwon dapat urutan terakhir untuk sesi pemotretan kali ini jadi masih ada banyak waktu bagimu untuk menghubunginya, dan untuk kalian semua bersiaplah sekarang. Seru Kim Min Wook terhadap semua _member_ SJM.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Kami duluan ya _Ge_…" Ucap Henry dan Ryeowook sedangkan yang lainnya hanya senyum – senyum penuh arti.

"Hey, kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu?" Zhou Mi menatap _horror_ kearah semua _member_.

"…." Mereka semua hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Sebenarnya ada alasan tersendiri kenapa tadi semua _member_ seolah menggoda Zhou Mi, karena semenjak album Perfection mereka rilis, Zhou Mi dan juga Siwon sudah resmi berpacaran, Siwon secara terus – menerus mendekati Zhou Mi, namun sang _namja_ koala tersebut terus menghindar dari Siwon. Bahkan pernah secara tidak langsung Siwon menyatakan cintanya kepada Zhou Mi dalam sebuah acara _variety show_, entah apa yang ada di dalam benak Siwon ia tiba – tiba mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi yang mendengar ungkapan Siwon tersebut hanya berdiri mematung dengan wajah terkejut.

Ya, itu hanya sebagian dari perjuangan cinta mereka, karena saat ini Siwon semakin sibuk dengan urusan drama – drama terbarunya sehingga ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi terkadang merasa frustasi dengan jadwal individu Siwon yang begitu padat, namun disisi lain ia tidak boleh egois apalagi ini merupakan cita – cita Siwon untuk menjadi seorang aktor yang profesional.

Hampir satu jam Zhou Mi menunggu, dan akhirnya Siwon pun memasuki _lobby_ dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya karena melihat Zhou Mi ada disana.

"Zhou Mi-ya…." Seru Siwon seraya berlari mendekat kearah Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi memperlihatkan senyumnya yang begitu menawan ketika melihat Siwon sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang. "_Chagi_….kau datang juga."

"_Mianhae_ _baby_, aku terlambat, aku harus menyelesaikan dua _scene_ terlebih dahulu." Jelas Siwon.

"_Gwanchana_ _Chagi_, ayo kita ke studio pemotretan, yang lain mungkin sudah selesai, sekarang giliran kita." Siwon hanya mengangguk seraya menggandeng tangan Zhou Mi begitu erat ketika mereka berjalan ke studio pemotretan.

Siwon membuka pintu studio tersebut, baik semua _member_ dan beberapa _staff_ langsung menoleh kearah Siwon dan juga Zhou Mi.

"Ayo cepat kalian berdua ganti pakaian dan akan segera di rias." Seru _manager_ Kim Min Wook kepada keduanya.

"Ini kostum kalian." Salah satu tim _make up_ memberikan dua baju yang akan mereka kenakan. Keduanya langsung menuju ke ruang ganti.

Setelah keduanya selesai berganti baju dan juga _make up_, keduanya siap untuk melakukan tugas mereka.

"Siwonnie kau sudah siap?" Zhou Mi menepuk pundak Siwon, Siwon langsung tersadar dari lamunannya melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya begitu menggoda indera penglihatannya dan hal tersebut juga membangunkan 'adik' kecilnya, bagaimana mungkin Siwon tidak akan tergoda dengan kostum yang dikenakan Zhou Mi saat ini dengan style long neck sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus tanpa bercak sama sekali meskipun ada aksesoris bulu – bulu yang sedikit mengganggunya namun itu tak membuat pikiran Siwon untuk berhenti membayangkan keseksian dari koala cantiknya, ditambah dengan bawahan yang dipakai Zhou Mi begitu ketat sehingga membuatnya semakin tak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk menyentuh koalanya itu. "_Oh God_, kenapa dia begitu seksi di mataku." Siwon terus mengamati sosok koalanya itu tanpa berkedip.

"Siwonnie…." Zhou Mi melambai – lambaikan tangannya tapat di depan wajah Siwon, dan akhirnya Siwon tersadar dari khayalan _fantasy_-nya itu.

"Kenapa kau melamun heuh?" Zhou Mi tidak menyadari bahwa sumber lamunan Siwon adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita mulai." Mereka berdua berpose sesuai instruksi sang _photographer_.

Namun sayangnya pandangan kedua iris obsidian Siwon terus kearah Zhou Mi hingga photographer tersebut menegur Siwon beberapa kali. Keduanya diberikan jeda beberapa saat, nampak disana hanya tinggal mereka berdua karena _member_ SJM yang lain sudah meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Siwonnie, Li Xu mengirim pesan dan mengatakan kalau mereka semua menunggu kita untuk makan malam bersama di restoran biasanya, kau ada waktu kan?" Zhou Mi menatap kearah Siwon yang tengah menenggak sebotol air mineral.

"Aku malam hari ini, hanya ingin bersamamu _baby_, biarkan saja mereka semua, aku besok sudah harus kembali ke lokasi _shooting_, apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" Siwon tersenyum kearah Zhou Mi.

"Heum baiklah Siwonnie, aku akan menemanimu malam hari ini dan juga menuruti semua permintaanmu." Ujar Zhou Mi begitu polos, ia tidak tau bahwa ucapannya itu akan membuat Siwon semakin larut dengan _fantasy – fantasy_-nya bahkan mungkin akan membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan bagi Zhou Mi.

**XXX**

Kegiatan pemotretan pun telah usai, sesuai rencana tadi, mereka tidak akan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan malam bersama, yang mereka lakukan adalah langsung ke _apartment_ Siwon yang ada di dekat _dorm _ Super Junior.

"Siwonnie, apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, kau mandilah terlebih dahulu." Ucap Zhou Mi setibanya di _apartment_ Siwon yang nampak begitu rapi.

"Baiklah _baby_ terserah kau saja, itupun kalau kau tidak capek, kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk mempersiapkan _comeback_ kita." Ucap Siwon yang nampak iba melihat kondisi Zhou Mi saat ini, memang disaat SJM akan _Comeback_, Zhou Mi adalah manusia yang paling sibuk diantara _member_ yang lainnya, bahkan _namja_ yang berjuluk koala tersebut harus tertidur di ruang kerjanya saat ia mengoreksi _pronunciation_ setiap _member_ dari hasil rekaman lagu mereka.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi kini sedang berkutat di dapur dan menyiapkan beberapa masakan yang ia pikir akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Selesai…." Seru Zhou Mi begitu puas melihat masakannya yang sudah tertata rapi di meja, lalu ia kembali ke kamar Siwon.

Zhou Mi membuka pintu kamar Siwon, dan ia tersenyum karena kini Siwon sudah selesai mandi. "Shi Yuan…." Zhou Mi berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Siwon.

"_Ne __Baby_…. Cepatlah kau mandi." Ujar Siwon seraya mencium bibir Zhou Mi sekilas.

"Heum _ne_, hey kau cepat pakai bajumu, dan kita makan malam bersama." Zhou Mi menyadari bahwa kini tubuh Siwon hanya tertutup oleh handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, sedangkan tubuh atasnya tetap ia biarkan terbuka, sehingga memperlihatkan otot – otot kekarnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

"…." Siwon tak menjawab, sekali lagi ia mencium bibir Zhou Mi, namun ciuman ini tak sesingkat seperti sebelumnya, Siwon menghisap bibir merah _plumb _nan sintal milik Zhou Mi penuh akan nafsu, Zhou Mi hanya dapat memejamkan kedua irisnya untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang Siwon berikan untuknya, secara perlahan _namja_ jangkung itu menyentuh leher Siwon dan sedikit menekan kepala Siwon agar _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Siwon menuruti kemauan Zhou Mi, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah milik Zhou Mi sehingga ia bisa menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Zhou Mi. "Euh…." Erang Zhou Mi saat lidahnya sudah mulai diajak bergulat dengan lidah milik Choi Siwon, biar bagaimanapun Zhou Mi masih bisa melawan serangan Siwon, namun pada akhirnya ia takluk juga karena Siwon pasti tak akan mau dikalahkan semudah itu oleh sang 'uke'.

Tangan nakal Siwon kini mulai masuk menelusup ke dalam kaos tipis Zhou Mi ia merasakan kini tubuh kekasihnya sudah tak seramping dulu lagi, tanpa harus melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka, Siwon mulai meraba punggung Zhou Mi selembut mungkin, tangan tersebut mulai beranjak memelintir nipple milik Zhou Mi dan perbuatannya tersebut sukses membuat Zhou Mi mengerang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sedetik kemudian Zhou Mi mendorong tubuh Siwon, Siwon yang mengerti akan permintaan Zhou Mi langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka, kini nampak wajah Zhou Mi begitu memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan nafasnya berhembus tak beraturan. Siwon terkikik geli melihat Zhou Mi yang menghirup udara begitu banyak setelah aktifitas ciuman mereka beberapa saat tadi. Siwon mencoba mendekat kearah Zhou Mi kembali dan ia mulai menjilat leher jenjang Zhou Mi yang seharian tadi terus saja membuatnya tergoda.

"Shi…Shi Yuan a-aku mohon jangan kau lakukan disana, besok aku masih ada _shooting_ MV, aku mohon Shi Yuan…." Zhou Mi mencoba melepaskan diri dari perangkap tubuh kekar milik Siwon.

"Kau seharian ini menggodaku dengan lehermu itu koalaku, mana mungkin aku tak akan menikmatinya malam ini uh?" Ucap Siwon dengan seringai yang begitu menakutkan menurut Zhou Mi. ia berfikir keras kenapa sosok Siwon-nya hari ini penuh dengan nafsu, apakah ini juga karena kesalahannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menuruti semua permintaan Siwon?

"Apakah ini salah satu permintaanya?" Batin Zhou Mi seraya berjalan mundur untuk menyelamatkan diri sementara waktu dari Siwon. Ia berfikir bahwa saat ini kamar mandilah yang bisa menyelamatkannya, dengan langkah seribu Zhou Mi berlari menuju kamar mandi milik Siwon.

"A-Aku harus mandi sekarang." Seru Zhou Mi dan detik itu juga ia langsung mengunci pintu pembatas antara dirinya dan juga Siwon yang saat ini tengah berdiri seraya terus menampakkan seringaiannya yang menakutkan.

Siwon senyum penuh arti seraya mengambil kunci cadangan pintu kamar mandi tersebut pada sebuah nakas di dekat ranjang tidurnya. "Kau tak bisa lari lagi koalaku, hari ini kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Gumam Siwon seraya berjalan santai menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Zhou Mi menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya tak beraturan, ia tidak habis fikir dengan ulah Siwon hari ini, mulai dari pmotretan tadi dan juga disaat _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu menghujaninya dengan ciuman – ciuman yang cukup membuatnya larut dalam desahan nikmat.

Zhou Mi menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu ia menyalakan _shower _untuk membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Suara gemericik air meredam suara pintu yang telah berhasil di buka oleh Siwon.

Siwon hanya dapat berdiri mematung disaat ia melihat tubuh Zhou Mi benar – benar terekspose tanpa sehelai benangpun, sedangkan Zhou Mi sendiri tak menyadari bahwa kini Siwon sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya yang juga sama – sama dalam keadaan _naked_.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Zhou Mi dari belakang dengan begitu hangat dan Zhou Mi langsung memutar badannya karena begitu terkejut.

"Shi…Shi Yuan…." Zhou Mi membulatkan kedua iris sabitnya sempurna melihat kini Siwon sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dalam keadaan sama – sama _naked_.

"_Waeyo_ Koalaku?" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Zhou Mi, ia tak pedulu bahwa kini faktanya ia harus mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya, bahkan Siwon kini mencoba memilin _nipple _Zhou Mi untuk yang kedua kalinya untuk memberikan rangsangan – rangsangan agar koalanya itu mendesah dalam kenikmatan.

"Uh…." Desah Zhou Mi dengan suara yang seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Nikmati saja _baby_ untuk malam hari ini, karena kau adalah milikku seutuhnya, kau mengerti?" Seru Siwon dan saat ini ia mulai melumat bibir Zhou Mi untuk yang kedua kalinya, cukup mudah bagi seorang Choi Siwon untuk mendapatkan haknya pada malam ini, ia tau betul dimana titik lemah dari sang koalanya itu.

Kini tangan kekar Siwon mulai ia gerakkan menuju kearah junior Zhou Mi yang sudah mengacung karena rangsangan – rangsangan dari Siwon, sedangkan bibir keduanya masih saling melumat satu sama lain. Zhou Mi terus menutup rapat kedua iris sabitnya karena dimanjakan oleh Siwon dengan rangsangan – rangsangan yang ia berikan.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Zhou Mi ala bridal menuju ke ranjang tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size itu tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka, tanpa merasa bosan Siwon terus menghisap – hisap bibir Zhou Mi sesekali ia meremas junior milik Zhou Mi, "Uh…." Lagi – lagi desahanlah yang keluar dari bibir koala itu seraya mencengkeram kuat pada helaian rambut milik Siwon.

Siwon menghentikan ciuman diantara keduanya dan sekarang ia mendekat kearah telinga Zhou Mi. "Puaskanlah aku _baby_!" Ucapnya seraya mengarahkan juniornya yang berukuran super itu ke mulut Zhou Mi. Tanpa menunggu lama Zhou Mi menganggukkan kepalanya dan bersiap melakukan _blow job_nya pada junior milik Siwon.

Zhou Mi mengulum junior Siwon yang berukuran besar itu diawali dengan tempo yang lambat namu semakin lama tempo tersebut semakin dipercepat olehnya sehingga memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Siwon.

"_M-More_ _Baby_…." Racau Siwon seraya terus mengocok junior milik Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi sendiri mengeratkan pegangannya kearah sprei milik Siwon yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan…

CROOTTTT….. CROOTTTT….. CROOTTTT…..

Zhou Mi orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya, ini membuat tubuhnya semakin melemah, keringat mengucur deras di setiap pelipisnya dan nafasnya memburu disela – sela _blow job_ yang ia lakukan pada junior Siwon.

"Lepaskanlah _baby_" Pinta Siwon seraya tersenyum lembut kepada koalanya itu.

Kini giliran Siwon yang melakukan _blow job_nya bagai serigala lapar, kepalanya dengan cepat melakukan gerakan _up-down_ hingga junior Zhou Mi itu terpijat kuat di dalam mulutnya. Sesekali Siwon menggunakan gigi dan lidahnya untuk menambah sensasi pada junior Zhou Mi dan itu dengan sukses membuat Zhou Mi mendesah lepas.

"Arrgggghhhhhh Shi Yuaaaannnnn… ah-aku mau keluar lagiiiii….." Racau Zhou Mi seraya meremas surai hitam legam Siwon tak beraturan Karena klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat reaksi tubuh Zhou Mi yang begitu cepat karena ulahnya. Siwon kini melepaskan kulumannya terhadap junior Zhou Mi dan ia menelan habis cairan putih kental milik Zhou Mi tanpa merasa jijik sama sekali.

"Uh…." Erangan protes keluar dari bibir tipis milik Zhou Mi disaat ia menyadari bahwa Siwon menghentikan hisapannya pada juniornya yang sudah klimaks untuk yang kedua.

"Shi Yuaaannnnnn…." rajuk Zhou Mi dengan wajah memerah dan kristal kristal bening yang menggenang di sudut iris sabitnya. Rupanya ia begitu tersiksa akibat juniornya yang masih menginginkan lebih dari Siwon.

"Let finish this soon Mimi….. Gumam Siwon dengan suara beratnya. Siwon langsung kembali memposisikan dirinya di depan Zhou Mi.

Perlahan Siwon mengarahkan juniornya ke depan rectum milik Zhou Mi dan bersiap menerobosnya sebelum Zhou Mi kembali mengeluarkan protes. "Shi Yuan… kau belum melakukan pemanasan…"

Siwon lagi - lagi tersenyum lalu mengecup bahu Zhou Mi begitu lembut. "_Gwanchana_, tidak begitu sakit kok. Ucap Siwon begitu santai, namun tidak untuk Zhou Mi, yang mendengar pengungkapan Siwon itu, ia kembali bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang akan terjadi terhadapnya nanti.

Zhou Mi pun mengalah dan berbalik membantu Siwon untuk memasukkan junior Siwon yang sudah tak berukuran normal itu ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan kiri Siwon juga membantu memperlebar rongga milik Zhou Mi sementara tangan kananya mengarahkan si junior menuju arah yang tepat.

Merasa sudah diposisi yang sesuai, Siwon tak lagi menunggu untuk memasukkannya dengan pelan namun menghentak masuk dalam satu tusukan.

"AAARRGGGGHHH!" Zhou Mi mengerang kesakitan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Siwon itu.

"Uh Appo Shi Yuan…" ringis Zhou Mi pelan. Tubuh _namja_ jangkung itu bergetar memeluk bahu Siwon seraya menangis menahan sakit. Siwon yang merasa kasihan langsung memeluk Zhou Mi dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"_Gwaenchana_ _Baby_… semuanya sudah di dalam, aku akan menunggumu siap…" bisik Siwon sangat lembut.

Siwon mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit kekasihnya itu dengan memijat junior Zhou Mi, setidaknya itu cukup menutupi perih dan panas yang menyiksa juniornya saat ini.

"Shi-Shi Yuan… _don't worry… please move_…" pinta Zhou Mi dengan suara gemetar.

"_I'll move baby_…" Jawab Siwon dan saat itu juga ia mulai membantu menggerakkan pinggul Zhou Mi naik-turun. "Kau juga harus bergerak _baby_…" Pinta Siwon dan diikuti dengan patuh oleh Zhou Mi.

"Uhhh…ahhh…mmmmppphh…Shi Yuaaannnn …hhh…" desah Zhou Mi dengan suara yang begitu _sexy _hingga Siwon tak lagi membiarkan Zhou Mi bergerak sendiri, iapun turut memaju mundurkan juniornya berlawanan arah sehingga benar-benar menusuk Zhou Mi di titik yang paling dalam dan dapat menemukan _sweet spot-_nya.

"AAAKKHHH… SHI YUAAANNNNN!" jerit Zhou Mi nikmat begitu Siwon menyentuh titik prostatnya.

"_There is it?!" Gotcha!_ Siwon menunjukkan seringai kemudian merebahkan tubuh Zhou Mi.

"Shi Yuan…AAAARRRRHHHHGG!" Zhou Mi kembali mengerang keras ketika Siwon dengan gerakan cepat melebarkan kakinya dan menusuk kembali area _sensitive_-nya itu lebih keras. Siwon menghentakkan juniornya masuk dengan tempo cepat kearah _hole_ milik Zhou Mi.

"ARRGGGHHHH" Zhou Mi hanya bisa berteriak sekuat tenaganya menerima kenikmatan yang bertubi – tubi dari Siwon.

Siwon kembali mengocok junior Zhou Mi senada tempo _in-out_-nya membuat desahan Zhou mi terlepas menggila memenuhi kamar milik Siwon.

Siwon kembali meraup bibir Zhou Mi dan memulai ciuman panas mereka kembali. Satu tangan Siwon mengunci tangan Zhou Mi sedangkan tangan lainnya mencubit dan memainkan _nipple_ kekasihnya itu.

"Ahhnn…Shi Yuan …aku…aaaaahhh…KELUAAARHHH!" pekik Zhou Mi melepas paksa ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya tersentak dan cairan kental yang tadi sempat tertunda langsung menyembur keluar dari puncak juniornya dalam volume besar.

Beberapa hentakan berikutnya Siwon langsung mengerang berat dan melepas cairan orgasme-nya di liang Zhou Mi. Tubuh Zhou Mi secara keseluruhan kini terlumuri oleh cairan gabungan miliknya dan Siwon.

"Hhhh…hhhh…hhhh… ssshhhh…" desis Siwon seraya tersenyum puas.

Zhou Mi masih mengatur nafas dan denyut jantungnya, matanya masih berkunang-kunang dan perutnya terasa begitu aneh.

"_Baby_…" Kini Siwon menatap kearah kekasihnya itu begitu, Zhou Mi membuka matanya pelan lalu menatap Siwon. "Heum….?"

"_Wo Ai Ni_ _Baby_…" Ucap Siwon kemudian mengecup sekilas kening Zhou Mi. Pipi Zhou Mi langsung bersemburat merah. "_Wo Ye Ai Ni_ Shi Yuan…" Balasnya seraya menutup kedua iris sabitnya rapat – rapat.

Siwon memeluk Zhou Mi setelah menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut kemudian mereka berduapun terlelap tidur.

**XXX**

Semua _member_ SJM khawatir akan kemana perginya Siwon dan juga Zhou Mi. Ryeowook kini sedang sibuk menghubungi Yesung, siapa tau keduanya bersamanya, karena biasanya ketiganya sering keluar bersama hanya untuk sekedar makan malam atau bahkan _shopping_. Namun sayangnya Yesung tidak tau kemana keberadaan dua manusia "tower" itu.

"Bagaimana _Ge_?" Henry menatap lekat kearah Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Mungkin mereka sedang berada di _apartment_ Siwon _Hyeong_, coba kau periksa saja disana…" Celetuk Kyuhyun asal seraya memainkan PSPnya kembali yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat akibat rutinitas padatnya.

"Errr benar juga, Mochi ayo ikut aku." Seru Ryeowook seraya menarik tangan _maknae _SJM itu. Henry pun hanya pasrah berjalan di belakang Ryeowook.

**XXX**

"Hebat juga insting Kyuhyun itu, lihat pintu _apartment_nya juga tak terkunci." Seru Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ayo masuk _Ge_…." Henry menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"_Ge_ lihat, makan malam mereka masih utuh, kemana perginya mereka berdua?" Seru Henry setibanya di meja makan yang menyajikan masakan buatan Zhou Mi.

"Mungkin mereka sedang tidur, coba aku periksa ke kamarnya." Ryeowook berjalan kearah kamar Siwon.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ya, Ryeowook melihat kini Zhou Mi tidur di pelukan Siwon dengan posisi lengan Siwon sebagai bantalnya, dan oh jangan lupakan kalau tubuh polos mereka hanya tertutup selimut sebatas perut mereka. Ryeowook hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar tanpa ada suara yang menyertainya. Sedangkan Henry yang penasaran karena Ryeowook tak kunjung kembali, ia memutuskan pergi menuju kamar Siwon.

"_Ge_…. Kau kenapa?" Henry mengguncang – guncangkan badan Ryeowook yang masih diam membeku tepat di depan kamar Siwon.

"I…Itu lihat!" Ryeowook mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam kamar.

"H-Heummmmm….." Belum sempat berteriak mulut Henry sudah di bekap dengan tangan Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke _dorm _." Ryeowook menarik Henry agar meninggalkan _apartment_ Siwon.

"Tunggu dulu _Ge_, bukankah sebaiknya kita ambil photo mereka dulu heuh?" Ucap Henry seraya tersenyum evil layaknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ide yang bagus!" Seru Ryeowook, dan akhirnya Henry mengambil beberapa photo WonMi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Keduanya kini kembali ke _dorm _ mereka, dan memperlihatkan apa yang merekan temukan di _apartment_ Siwon terhadap Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya, bukankah ini akan menjadi koleksi photo yang begitu indah untuk semua _member_ Super Junior?

**FIN…**

_**Annyeonghasseo yorobun….**_

_**Saya secara nekat mempublish FF abal yang kesekian kalinya dari saya, heum bagaimana adegan NCnya pasti tidak dapat "FEEL" kan? saya tau karena saya masih innocent *dhuagh bohong sangat :D  
**_

_**Untuk itu izinkan saya tau apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita ini**_

_**GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
